User blog:TheMime005/Read for the Legendary Answers of Questions Asked by 5 Peeps
Heelloo! I've racked up a fair few tags now, since I've been lazy. So here are the answers to questions from 5 peeps: Lunadragongirl, Kamino12, Miasport, Fionahayan & Blondwave. I'm lumping them all into one blog post so I don't have to make 5 sets of separate questions. Also, I'm not gonna bother listing the rules since I know this is already going to be way too long, & you've all probably know them. My Answers for Luna 1. Are you innately a tidy\organised person or a messy\disorganised person? I'm pretty tidy in school, but rather messy at home. Bit of both I think. 2. Do you watch the clouds often? Not often, but now & again. 3. Have you seen Avatar: The Last Airbender? If so, how do you like it? I've kinda half watched a couple of episodes, but that was years ago. So I haven't really seen it. 4. What's your opinion on nature? It's beautiful, wondrous and deserves respect. 5. How would you react if you found out you belonged to a world of magic? I'd probably get super excited at first, but then assess how much of a change & how dangerous it would be, then I'd probably not bother with it at all. 6. Your favourite season and why? Summer, because I don't like wearing coats. 7. Are you good at strategy? I think so. 8. Would you still be worried\shocked if your house was robbed, but the thief only stole one of the most useless food in your house? If they didn't do any damage I doubt I'd even notice. But if they did do some damage I'd probably be both worried and shocked. 9. Berries or fruit? Berries. 10. Do you get upset when something you love has changed a lot (even if it's in a more "neutral" way), or do you embrace it with open arms? Honestly, it would depend. But I'd certainly try to be open minded/open armed. 11. If you could do anything you wished with it and cost didn't matter (including size and so forth), how would you decorate your bedroom? (Be as descriptive as you want!) I'd have the walls painted white and the carpet made white, then I'd decorate with loads of posters, pictures & ornaments of different colours to make things pop. I'd also get some nicer duvet covers. 12. If you were an animal, what do you think you'd be? (Mythical included!) I think I would be either a tiger or red panda. 13. What's your favourite number? My favourite number is 5. My Answers for Kamino 1. Did u get the reference?!? (Readers of this post will achieve the Rodimus Star!) I'll start fangirling I didn't get it, but knowing you I'm gonna guess it's something to do with Transformers. 2. is there any work of art you made years ago that you're still a little proud of? (Describe) I made a drawing of a Christmas civilization when I was 9. It wasn't that good, but I'm pretty bad at art so my standards are low. 3. Do u care if a tomato is a fruit or a vegetable? I care very much. It is a fruit & delicious. 4. did u read this entire post? *reads entire post* Why of course I did. Cinder sounds very cute X3 5. what is your current obsession? Something fandom, something science, something else? (Don't think too hard about it) Not being productive because I'm watching vine or meme compilations(which is the obsession) X| 6. would u rather vacation by spelunking (cave-water cavern exploration) or by mountain climbing? Spelunking sounds safer so I'll go with that. 7. What makes a good mattress: firm or soft? I haven't thought about this before. Soft, I guess? 8. Are u running out of question ideas? One word: yes. 9. what's your favorite candy brand? Swizzels. Double Lollies and Drumsticks are the best! Though I kinda hate Love Hearts. 10. what's your definition of ADVENTURE? AdventureDEF.png|:-P 11. what's the best way to make you laugh? Crumby or ironic jokes. But it's pretty easy to make me laugh. 12. do coconuts need more appreciation? Personally, I dislike them. So IMO no, they don't. 13. do u like answering questions????? One word: YAAAASSS!!! My Answers for Miasport 1. What's your favourite sweet? Sherberts or Drumsticks. 2. Which instrument do you want to play? I don't really want to play any instrument other than the one I already play; the violin. 3. What's your favourite song? (Without Lego songs) *scrolls through Spotify playlist* At the moment it's Symphony by Clean Bandit feat. Zara Larsson. 4. What's your favourite YouTube channel? Why? Don't really have one, RoomieOfficial if I had to pick. His videos are pretty funny. 5. What's your favourite school subject? German. 6. What's your favourite emoji? And why? �� because I use it most frequently. 7. At which Lego Friends character do you look more similar? And why? Mia, 'cos I'm a red head too. 8. What's your favourite clothes? Denim shirts. 9. How many BFFs do you have in real life? I'd say 1, since that's what best implies. But I think most of my close friends could qualify for BFF status. 10. Which set who is out of stocks do you want to have? I try not to dwell on missed, yet unimportant, opportunities. But it would be Adventure Camp Tree House (41122). 11. How long do you want to be Lego fan? I don't think I truly am one anymore. I just sort of lost interest. But I'll definitely stick around here and on the other LEGO wikis. 12. If you'll go in Heartlake City Got Talent, way would you like to present? I'd either do stand-up comedy or play the violin. 13. Which set do you want to have 2 times, and why? None. I don't like having repeat sets. My Answers for Fiona 1. Do you have a phone cover, if yes, how does it looks like? I do have one, it has a wood grain print & texture to it. 'Cos it is wood XD 2. Do you like to be in the nature? Provided it's not raining, yes. 3. Are you more: Swimming pool or sea? I can't swim, so neither. 4. If you have lego Life, are you more: BSW or Lego Life? BSW. It's 100% better. 5. How do you see your holidays? (Busy, chill…) Boring. 6. Did you see the Lego movie 2? If yes, what do you think about it? What's your favourite part? If not, why? Yes, I did. I really enjoyed it (still not sure which LEGO Movie was best) & my favourite part was definitely the musical number "Gotham City Guys". 7. Do you have a Lego Summer 2019 set? Nope. 8. Do you prefer to help in a farm for a summer job or cleaning schools? Farm, especially if it was picking berries. 9. Do you prefer to get a good quality phone or LEGO with the same price? Good quality phone. 10. Do you prefer a banana and strawberry smoothie or an apple and watermelon one? I haven't had the latter, so I'd have to say the former. Though I prefer milkshakes. 11. Were you in a Lego store? If yes, what kind of stuffs do you bought? I've been in one once, I got a CMF & a Wyldstyle keyring. 12. Do you prefer: having long and uncool holidays or short and super cool holidays? Short & super cool I suppose. 13. What's your favourite game? (Monopoly, marbles game…) Monopoly & Cluedo would be tied for that Title. My Answers for Blondwave 1. Your favourite LEGO polybag (from minidoll themes)? Why? Mailbox (30105) since it was my first LEGO Friends set & first polybag. 2. When & where do you usually build your LEGO stuff? At my table. 3. What's your least favourite vegetable and why? Sweet potatoes are disgusting, far to sweet and the texture is horribly slimy. 4. Any place at school you don't like? (Despite the whole building xDDD...) Some of the classrooms have really bad table layouts, those irritate me 'cos it's harder to get around the classroom. But they aren't that bad. 5. How many wardrobes do you have? 3. Though they are rather small wardrobes, & only kinda half full. 6. Any piece of clothes you dislike? Why? I dislike wearing coats, but not coats themselves. I dislike hats, I find them very uncormfortable. 7. What is your least favourite thing in your house? IDK, there's nothing that really stands out for that. 8. What's your favourite unusual thing about holidays? There isn't anything unusual about them :/ 9. What is your most favourite LEGO minifigure (from those with names)? Mia's mini-doll in Mia's House (41369). 10. Is tomato a fruit or a vegetable? It's a fruit. 11. How would look your ideal shoes? Mint or navy memory foam runners. 12. What's your most favourite thing about your life? (I'm just curious with what you can come up xD) My life itself XD 13. Piñata? :,D Piñata! My Questions 1. What type of phone wallpaper/backdrop do you prefer? (plain colour, pattern, memorable photo etc.) ^ I started to run out of ides at this point. A new personal best XP ^ 2. Favourite type of frosting? 3. Favourite type of cake/cake flavour? 4. Favourite ice cream flavour? 5. Favourite artist/band/singer & why? 6. What are your thoughts on Christmas cracker jokes? 7. Are you a Harry Potter fan? 8. Do you like tomatoes? 9. Have you laughed yet today? 10. Collaging or scrapbooking? 11. Sweet or salty? 12. What's your dream job? 13. Did you read ALL of this long-winded blog post? (Thanks for the idea Kamino!) My Mentions 1. Peekaleta 2. Lunadragongirl again, again XD 3. Kamino12 right back at ya ;D That took quite a while. Before I made this blog post I thought I had 6 sets of questions to answer, but I could only find 5. So if you tagged me & I haven't yet answered your questions let me know in the comments. Thanks to everyone who tagged me, your questions were superb! Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag